Obsessed With You
by alexxxa
Summary: Syaoran and Sakura. Love but hate. Adore but envy. Go figure.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is my first anime fanfic. Hope ya'll love it and review yeah! **

**Chapter 1: **

"Yeah… Duh… No way! Yeah… Really? Awesome… Who said that? No way! I sooo do not like him! I do not! Okay maybe a little." Said Tomoyo Daidouji, 17, who was on the phone with one of her best friends, and was working at Starbucks at that moment, until there was a customer.

"One mocha, and blueberry muffin, please." Said the customer, digging for something in his bag.

"Hold on, could you get that yourself? I'll be right back!" said Tomoyo and left.

"_Sheesh… Get it myself? Is she for real?" _thought the customer, and went to get himself a mocha.

Suddenly, another customer came.

"The usual please, Tomoyo!" she said.

There was silence for a moment as they stared at each other's eyes until the boy spoke.

"You know that I don't know you, and I'm not Tomoyo, right?" asked the boy.

"Oh yeah! Sorry. One mocha, and blueberry muffin." The girl laughed.

Within a few seconds, her mocha in a glass, supposedly to be in a plastic cup and blueberry muffin came.

"Thanks!" she said and paid, but the boy refused to take the money and continued, "Uh… On the house…"

"Wow. Thanks!" replied the girl and walked to her seat, but Tomoyo stopped her, "Now, now Sakura! Who said the cup was for free? Bad girl!"

"He said it was on the house…" replied Sakura, pointing to the boy, who was blushing.

"He for one, does not work here." Said Tomoyo. "Pay up."

"Aw man. Some kind of best friend you are!" replied Sakura.

"I know. Isn't that fab?" asked Tomoyo, and went back to work.

Sakura tried to find a seat, but all the seats and tables were occupied, so she decided to sit at her usual place. But someone was sitting there.

"Uhm, sorry. But that's my usual seat." Sakura said.

It was the same boy who made the mocha and gave blueberry muffin to her.

"Really? Oh I didn't know. Oh, maybe that's because all the seats looks the same to me." Replied the boy.

"Right, okay. Then, uhm… Is it okay if I sit back at my usual seat? Cos this mocha is really hot and its killing my hand." Said Sakura, sounding more impatient.

"Take a seat then." Replied the boy.

Sakura was hoping she could have all the seat to herself, but oh well.

There was silence for a few minutes, until the boy spoke again, "I forgot to say something."

"What? That you're sitting at MY usual seat?" asked Sakura.

"No. I forgot to say hi." Replied the boy.

"Oh, hi. (Pause) you know, you're making this feel stupid." Said Sakura.

"That's the point!" replied the boy.

"Argh! Who are you?" asked Sakura.

"Li Syaoran, 17, just moved into the neighbourhood." Replied the boy.

"You really think I want to know who you are?" asked Sakura.

"Well, you screamed 'who are you' right to my face." Said Syaoran.

"You know what? I'm going to stop eating my blueberry muffin, which I never did at all 2 years straight! But this time… I'm stopping…!" replied Sakura and left with Tomoyo and headed to school.

"_She's hot…" _thought Syaoran.

**In school…**

"Class, today we have a new student joining us here. Please give him your full co-operation and make him feel welcome here." Said Mr. Shibuya.

Sakura was telling Tomoyo and Chiharu about the boy at Starbucks. As she was about to say his name, Mr. Shibuya stopped her, "Miss. Kinomoto, would you please repeat what Mr. Li here just said?"

"_Li?" _thought Sakura, turning around to see who 'Li' was.

"You?" she screamed.

"Sakura, please be nice to him. We don't want him to feel hated in his first day of high school here." Continued Mr. Shibuya. "As I was saying… Sakura, please repeat what he just said…"

"Uh…" said Sakura, turning around to Rika and others for help, but they were drooling and admiring how charming and cute he looked. "He said that…"

"_Maybe I should add in a little fun here…" _thought Sakura.

"That…?" asked Mr. Shibuya.

"That he likes to steal people's seats from Starbucks and pretends to be a worker there, and get people into trouble whenever he says it's on the house, and making me feel stupid of everything." Replied Sakura in one breath.

Chiharu and Tomoyo burst out laughing.

"Sakura! Detention, after school until 4!" replied Mr. Shibuya.

"What? I've got cheerleading practice!" said Sakura.

"I'll just write a note then to how rude you've been to Mr. Li here." Replied Mr. Shibuya.

"Argh! Damn it! Shit!" she yelled.

"One more foul language from your mouth, I'll call your parents, Miss. Kinomoto." Said Mr. Shibuya, and Sakura sat down, feeling frustrated.

"I apologize for Sakura's bad behaviour. Please take a seat next to… (Turns around to see if there was empty seats) Takashi…" said Mr. Shibuya.

"It's no problem." Replied Syaoran, and walked to his seat, who happens by to be located in front of Sakura.

Within a few hours, the school bell rang, signaling it was lunch.

"Saku-Chan! You didn't tell us how cute… charming… handsome… the Starbucks boy was… Or Syaoran more likely…" replied Chiharu, as they walked to the cafeteria.

"Ew! Like I'm interested in him!" said Sakura, entering the cafeteria, but suddenly bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't-" said Sakura but stopped to see that it was Syaoran.

"It's alright." Replied Syaoran, smiling.

"I-I-I-I wasn't saying sorry t-to you. I was saying s-s-sorry to myself! Yeah… And actually, you should be the one saying sorry to me, for giving me detention and letting me skip cheerleading practice! And if-" said Sakura but Rika cut her off, "In short! Saku-Chan is really sorry! Right, Saku!"

"No, I'm not-" said Sakura but got dragged by the rest.

"Ja ne!" replied Syaoran, still smiling.

"What is he smiling about? What's so funny? Why did you drag me? I haven't scolded him enough yet!" said Sakura.

"Sure you did. While you were scolding him, he was just smiling looking at how stupid you were back there." Replied Tomoyo.

"Stupid? Hey! You guys really prefer him more than me?" asked Sakura.

"Of course not!" replied Chiharu. "Come on! I'm starving already."

After they got their food, everyone sat down and ate quietly, except for Rika and Naoko who was quarelling for some reason.

"Hey guys. Sakura's in love with Syaoran!" said Tomoyo.

"No I'm not! Like, that's so beyond gross." Replied Sakura, taking a sip from her drink.

"What's so beyond gross?" asked a voice behind.

**Love it? Hate it? Just review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Everyone turned around to see who it was except for Sakura thinking that it was Takashi, disturbing them for some lame jokes.

"Syaoran-kun!" Chiharu yelled. "Hai! Would you care to sit with us?"

"What? No!" said Sakura.

"Now, now Sakura. Be nice. Come on, we have an empty seat right next to me." Said Eriol. (A/N: the seat was right across Sakura)

"If it's not okay with Sakura here, then it's alright. I'll just sit somewhere else. Far away from her." Replied Syaoran, sighing.

"Are you trying to gain sympathy from us?" asked Sakura.

"No actually, only you." Replied Syaoran, grinning.

Sakura glared at her.

"Just ignore Sakura here. She can be a total ass at times. Come on, sit." Continued Eriol.

Sakura glared at Eriol, mouthing, "I'm going to kill you."

Then Eriol mouthed back, "Ooo! I'm scared!"

"So, Syaoran, where are you from?" asked Tomoyo.

"Oh, Hong Kong." Replied Syaoran.

"I see. Do you have like any girlfriends there?" asked Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo! To think that I'm calling you my girlfriend." Replied Eriol.

"Not for me, for Sakura." Continued Tomoyo.

Sakura choked, "Me? What? No way! Chiharu wants him!"

"Come on. We all know how you two look compatible with each other." Replied Chiharu.

"I couldn't agree more." Said Syaoran, grinning again.

"Playboy." Sakura muttered.

"See? he's so nice!" replied Rika.

"Yeah, nice…" said Sakura sarcastically.

Just then the bell rang, and they hurried to their next class.

Within a few hours, the bell rang. It was time to go home.

Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Eriol went to their lockers cos theirs was just next to each other.

"So, Syaoran, what are your hobbies?" asked Tomoyo, sounding more like matchmaking Sakura with him.

"Uhm… Martial arts… Watching tv… Hanging out and stuff… the usual…" replied Syaoran.

"Oh, cool! Sakura like martial arts too." Said Tomoyo.

"I do not!" replied Sakura.

"Tomoyo, come on. I want to show you something before you go for cheerleading." Said Eriol and they left Sakura with Syaoran.

"You know they're doing on purpose, and now they are peeping from that black rubbish bin." Replied Sakura.

"Really? So… Wanna pretend to make a move to get them off our backs?" asked Syaoran.

"I like the way you think…" replied Sakura.

Syaoran moved closer to her, and rested his palms on his locker, leaning against Sakura.

"Oh yes! I knew we should have left them alone!" said Eriol.

Just then, Mr. Shibuya came.

"Ahem-Ahem." He said.

"Aw! Fuck Mr. Shibuya!" replied Tomoyo.

Syaoran and Sakura stood straight.

"Sakura, I'm letting you go this time, on behalf of Mr. Li here." Said Mr. Shibuya. "You should thank him for saving you this time." And left.

"What was that all about?" asked Sakura.

"Oh nothing. Just a, you owe me one." Replied Syaoran and left with a smile.

"_Could it be… that I'm falling for him…?" _thought Sakura.

"Yuuhuu…! Sakura, come on! We're gonna be late for cheerleading practice." Tomoyo continued.

"R-Right. Come on, lets go!" said Sakura, and they headed to the gym.

After cheerleading practice, which was around 5, Sakura walked home all alone because Tomoyo had a date with Eriol. She decided to stop at the Penguin Park, like she always did just to relax.

Once she got there, she headed for a nearby playground and sat down on a swing, and swung herself slowly. She was enjoying the breeze running through her face. Until she heard footsteps behind. She turned around and to her horror, it was Syaoran.

"Syaoran? What are you doing here?" asked Sakura.

"Wow, that's the first time you're being nice to me today!" replied Syaoran.

Sakura glared at him, "Alright then. Syaoran! What the bloody freaking hell are you doing here! (Pause) Better?"

Syaoran laughed, "Much better. Well, I just came for a swing…"

"Oh, I see." replied Sakura.

"What about you?" asked Syaoran.

"It's my usual hang out. Mind you." Replied Sakura, smiling.

"You know it's strange wherever I go, it's always your hang out." Said Syaoran.

"Yeah, I know. Oh well, I better head home. My dad's gonna scream his heads off at me if I wont be back by 7." Replied Sakura, getting up.

"Looks to me like it's going to rain. Either you run home all drenched and cold… Or either, you can stay here… with me…" said Syaoran, grinning.

"It's okay… I can run fast…" replied Sakura, rolling her eyes and left.

Within a few seconds, thunder roared and rain started pouring.

Sakura then came back and went in the shelter at the playground.

"Wow. You run really fast." Said Syaoran.

Sakura rolled her eyes and sneezed.

"You can have my sweater…" said Syaoran handing her his sweater.

"I don't need it." Replied Sakura, coldly, but sneezed non-stop.

"Come on. I know you want it." Continued Syaoran. "Besides, you're soaking like hell."

Sakura glared at him and grabbed his sweater.

Syaoran took out a book out from his bag, and read it. After a few minutes, he stopped reading and looked at Sakura. She was sleeping like a baby. She was resting on her shoulders, he could tell that it was killing her, cos she kept sitting up straight and cracking her neck. Syaoran went over to her, and softly placed her head on his shoulders.

Sakura was fast asleep, so she didn't know what he was doing. If she knew, she would slap his face at that moment.

Syaoran stared at her face, thinking how cute she looked. Just then, a loud thunder roared, and waked Sakura up.

"What happen?" asked Sakura, turning around to Syaoran.

"Oh, just a thunder." Replied Syaoran coolly.

"How did I… When did I… You didn't do anything to me did you? Cos if you did, I swear I'll kill you." Said Sakura.

"Of course not! Sheesh. Could you please stop all these creepy thoughts?" asked Syaoran.

Sakura shook her head, "It's been raining non stop! And it's already 8! Holy! I gotta get home!"

"But its' raining heavily, and thunders here and there… Doesn't it sound creepy to you?" asked Syaoran, scaring her.

"Y-Y-es, I mean no! Listen, I'm going home and that's that." Replied Sakura and left.

Syaoran shook his head, thinking how stubborn she is.

While Sakura was walking, she past by a drunk man, who was following her for the past few minutes. She was getting scared at that moment.

Just then, she increased her speed, and so did the man. She turned left, and so did the man. She was certain that he was going to do something.

Suddenly, the man ran to Sakura and pushed her to one corner.

"Hello there… What's a pretty girl like you doing all alone here?" he asked.

"Get off me!" Sakura screamed.

"Now, now. Be nice. Oh look, you're shivering. I'll take you home for some hot chocolate! Wouldn't it be nice?" he asked, but just then, someone kicked him from the back.

"That's my girlfriend you're playing with, son of a bitch."

It was Syaoran.

"Syaoran!" Sakura screamed, and ran to him.

"Are you alright? Did he do anything to you?" asked Syaoran, wrapping his arms around her.

Sakura shook her head.

"I'm giving you a warning this time… next time you won't be lucky…" said Syaoran to the man. "Come on Sakura. I'll send you home." And they walked home together.

Once they reached Sakura's house, Sakura thanked him.

"Thanks Syaoran. I owe you one." She said, still feeling cold.

"It's okay. Well-"

He was about to say something until Sakura's dad appeared.

"Sakura! Where have you been?" asked Mr. Kinomoto.

"Oh… I… uh… I…" was all Sakura said because she didn't want her dad to know that she was almost raped, but luckily Syaoran helped her finished off her line, "She was with me, doing project… at a… at MacDonalds', and then it rained… and both of us didn't bring any umbrella… and so, I decided to send her home since its already late…"

There was silence for a while, until Mr. Kinomoto said, "Oh, really? Why thank you…"

"Syaoran Li." Replied Syaoran.

"Thank you, Syaoran. Would you like to come in for some tea, or something? You could spend the night here if you want, since you're already drenched, and besides, its really late. We have a guest room next to Sakura's room." Said Mr. Kinomoto.

"Oh, I don't wish to trouble you, Mr. Kinomoto." Replied Syaoran.

"Well, alright then. Thank you for taking Sakura home." He continued.

"It's my pleasure. See you in school tomorrow, Sakura." Said Syaoran and left.

Mr. Kinomoto stared at Sakura.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"He's a really nice boy. I'll approve." Replied Mr. Kinomoto and went in.

"What? Dad! He's only a friend!" said Sakura, and followed him in.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: **

The next morning, it started out with a lovely weather. Birds were chirping, everyone was getting ready for school and work, the sun was shining brightly, with flowers growing… (A/N: retarded rite! I KNOW!)

Except for Sakura…

"HOE! I'm going to be late for school! I'm going to be late! I'm going to be late!" Sakura yelled, as she changed into her school uniform.

Within a few seconds, she ran down to the table for a quick breakfast.

"Hi Dad! Touya!" Sakura greeted.

"Good morning Sakura." His dad replied.

"Morning monster." Touya continued, reading the paper.

She grabbed a loaf of bread, and took a big gulp from her orange juice, and continued, "Bye Dad! Touya!"

"Bye Sakura." His dad replied.

"Bye monster." Touya continued, flipping the paper.

"I'm not a monster!" she screamed and left the house.

She decided not to skate to school as it took quite a lot of time to put it on and all. And besides, she didn't want to run up to her room just to get her skates.

She ran to school, but she was late. The prefect, Kimiko, one of her friends, gave her a chance since it was her first time "late".

She hurried to class, and Mr. Shibuya was in the midst of teaching.

"Sakura, would you explain why you are late?" asked Mr. Shibuya.

"My… alarm clock… spoilt…" replied Sakura.

"Well then I suggest you get a new one." Continued Mr. Shibuya. "Go to your seat."

"Arigatou, Mr. Shibuya." Replied Sakura, walking to her seat.

Once she got to her seat, Tomoyo started whispering in her ear.

"Slept late yesterday? Or had some nightmares about Clow cards?" asked Tomoyo. Sakura just glared at her.

"Oh, nothing. Let's just say, it's something a little bit more… personal…" replied Sakura, grinning.

"Aw man! Come on. You gotta tell me!" continued Tomoyo.

"Only if you would treat me lunch today, and then keep it all zip." Replied Sakura.

"Treat you lunch? Get a life man." Said Tomoyo. "Alright alright. Only one mocha at my work. Deal?"

"Deal." Sakura replied.

After school, Tomoyo and Sakura walked to Starbucks, where Tomoyo worked.

"So, what's with you and Syaoran? I saw him looking at you, and you looked at him, and you both turned away. And he was smiling all the way. Just like you. Don't think I didn't see it alright. It was so obvious!" continued Tomoyo.

"W-What? Did he notice?" asked Sakura.

"Notice what?" said Tomoyo.

"That I was smiling, duh!" replied Sakura.

"Oh no! I don't think so." Continued Tomoyo.

Sakura sighed.

"What's wrong?" asked Tomoyo.

"Oh nothing…" replied Sakura.

"Sakura and Syaoran, sitting on a tree… and you know the rest…" continued Tomoyo.

"Very mature, Tomoyo." Replied Sakura.

"Thanks!" continued Tomoyo, as they went in Starbucks.

"One mocha, pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease!" Sakura said to Tomoyo.

"I know. You don't have to remind me, actually." Replied Tomoyo.

"And oh, one blueberry muffin. I'll pay that only." Continued Sakura.

"Blueberry muffin? I don't think there's any left. (Turns to her colleague) Sarah, where are all the blueberry muffin?" Tomoyo asked.

"Oh, that guy took the last one." Said Sarah.

"Which guy?" Sakura asked, turning around, to her horror and found out it was Syaoran.

"Why that little…" continued Sakura but Tomoyo called him out already, "Hey Syaoran! What are you doing here?"

"Tomoyo! What did you do that for!" Sakura whispered angrily.

"What? Oh! Gosh, I'm sorry. I forgot you were next to me!" continued Tomoyo.

Sakura glared at her, and they both walked to Syaoran.

"Oh hey Tomoyo, Sakura. I was just chilling here." Replied Syaoran.

"Yeah, with my blueberry muffin." Continued Sakura.

"Sorry?" asked Syaoran.

"Oh, no! She meant, with the delicious blueberry muffin." Replied Tomoyo.

"Uhm… Okay…" continued Syaoran.

"Listen, I gotta go work. Sakura, so sorry I cant chat with you. Your mocha will be coming soon, and oh. Syaoran, keep her company for me alright? Thanks!" replied Tomoyo and left.

"_She soooooo did that on purpose! Urgh! Stupid Tomoyo! Why must I stick with him? Blueberry muffin stealer! Hmph!" _thought Sakura.

"Did you say something?" asked Syaoran.

"Oh, no. Nothing at all." Replied Sakura.

"Oh well, are you just going to stand there or what?" asked Syaoran.

"Is it an invitation to sit down?" said Sakura.

"Yes." Replied Syaoran.

"Oh, thanks." Continued Sakura, sitting down.

"So, what's up? You feeling okay from yesterday?" asked Syaoran.

"Yeah, better. Well, lately… My dad's leaving for America soon… next week I think… Because he got promoted and stuff… So I guess I'll be alone at home… Well, with my brother that is… And, the cheerleading's competition are coming soon… so my team gotta have to work hard…" replied Sakura.

"Oh. Well, maybe you're cheering on the basketball team. I'm on it." Continued Syaoran.

"Really! Awesome! Then we can work together." Replied Sakura. _Did I just say that?_

"Yeah, that'll be awesome." Continued Syaoran, smiling.

"Here's your mocha!" said Tomoyo, who appeared out of a sudden.

"Thanks." Continued Sakura, as they watched her left.

"By the way, did you understand the Maths sum Mr. Terada explained just now in Maths class? I couldn't understand a single thing…" said Sakura, sighing.

"Yeah! I understood everything perfectly." Replied Syaoran. "It's just that you suck at it."

"Agh! How dare you say that. You need not to exaggerate okay… I was just asking a simple question which leads to a yes or no as an answer." Replied Sakura, folding her arms.

Syaoran folded her arms, "Well, then my answer is a yes."

"Well then, can you teach me?" asked Sakura.

"Sure." Syaoran replied. "You want me to teach you now or what?"

"Oh, not now. I have to get home. My brother will kill me if I don't get home by now." Continued Sakura.

"Oh. Alright. Well then, see you in school tomorrow." Replied Syaoran, hating to see her go.

"See ya!" said Sakura and left.

"Admit you do like her." Said a voice from behind.

"What?" asked Syaoran, turning around. It was none other than Tomoyo. "Me? Like Sakura?"

Tomoyo nodded, with a grin.

"No I don't!" replied Syaoran, blushing slightly.

"Then why are you yelling? Guilty? And why are your cheeks red?" asked Tomoyo.

"Go back to work, Tomoyo. I'm heading home. Ja ne." replied Syaoran and left.

"These two couples. Clueless as ever." Continued Tomoyo and went back to work.

**REVIEWS PLS! sorry for the delay and shiat. huakakakaka. anyway, just keep on reading:)**


End file.
